All is Fair in Love and War
by butterflydance
Summary: She hated him during high school and then saw a different side of him a few years later. what happens when she starts working for his father can these two enemies find love or is the past causing to many problems? All is fair in love and war
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Prologue:

Kara was a freshman when she first met the infamous Scott Tracy, who was also a freshman but due to his father was already infamous at the school. At first sight Kara fell in love he was so handsome and seemed to carry an air of humor and seriousness. That was until she actually was introduced, he was a jerk. He had immediately said some comment along the line of her hair being a perfect home for rats. It was from that point on that they were at war with each other.

Scott started the first prank, which led Kara to meet Jesse who then suggested that the quiet girl fight back with her own prank. Thinking she wouldn't go through with it but underneath that careful façade of quiet observation was a intense, and wild girl. The prank war continued all through the four years to see who would give up first neither gave in thought at one point Scott slowed down when Jesse had been around her.

Kara's grandmother was slightly worried about her in this battle of pranks but that was mainly due to her worried about her granddaughter being hurt. She did not want to lose her like she did her son and daughter in-law in that awful plane crash when Kara was just a baby. So when Kara went to graduate she was so happy to think the trouble would end. The problem with Scott Tracy was soon replaced with the fact that Kara wanted to join the army and be a doctor. Kara's grandmother argued vehemently for Kara not to join the military because she knew she would be sent off possibly to dangerous places. But Kara was stubborn and did was she desired.

As soon as she had finished school and spent a few years on a base Kara's grandmother passed away from a heart attack. Kara was heartbroken and was now completely alone with no family, all except for Jesse and her brother Mike who had become like a sister and brother.


	2. Chapter 2 After Highschool

After High School

"Dr. Isaac please report to my office at 0800 tomorrow don't be late. "Turning around Kara saw head Dr. Henderson frowning at her. With a salute from Kara he gave one last glare and left his lab coat swinging out behind him. Smiling at her patient she marked a few more things down on his chart before dismissing him.

Making sure the door was completely shut the nurse quickly spun around toward Kara and asked " What was up Henderson's butt? Did you do something?"

Kara didn't even look up from her notes but shrugged " I don't know Jesse, you know Dr. Henderson is always like that. The only thing I can think of is the surgery last week that I had difficultly removing some metal shards from a patients leg."

Jesse looked at her best friend and shook her head " Kara you are the best doctor in the military and one of the top doctors in the world, the fact that you had some difficulty only proves the difficulty of surgery and that you are human. Though sometimes you don't act like it" Jesse chuckled at the look Kara shot at her " I bet the meeting tomorrow is about Johnson being replaced by you. Which is what should have happened two months ago, when that idiot made so many mistakes; that if I am correct you cleaned up."

Shooting an amused look Kara finished cleaning up the examination room " Now though that maybe true there is no need to insult Dr. Johnson everyone makes mistakes" at that Jesse opened her mouth but stopped at the look she received " and I wont be promoted because no offense to Dr. Henderson but he is a sexist pig."

Jesse gave a shout of laughter before following her friend out of the room. As they were walking down the hallway Jesse said " you know you have always been polite but my goodness girl you push it to the extreme. You and I both know you are ten times the doctor then anyone on base so you should be in charge and making Henderson run around on his stubby legs doing all the dirty work he has put you through."

Before Kara could retort another nurse shouted down the hallway " Jesse your mother is on line 2 she says its an emergency." Jesse rolled her eyes and whispered to Kara "I know the emergency it's the fact that she hasn't spoken to me in 2 hours "

Kara smiled and said " be happy she loves you so much, now go don't make your mother wait any longer" Jesse smiled and ran down the hallway to the main desk to take the phone call.

The next morning 0800

Kara knocked on Dr. Henderson's office door exactly on time only to be greeted with a grunt to come in. Taking a deep breath she walked in seeing him reviewing some paper work a deep scowl on his face _great he's already not in a good mood_ though Kara.

"Sir you wished to see me sir?"

Henderson looked up and motioned for her to sit before saying "Yes Isaac, you see I received a call from headquarters saying that one of the aircraft carriers seems to be losing a doctor to his new wife and baby." His frown deepened at that " Anyways they are need of a new one and have elected for me to send one of my staff to take his place. Since I do not want to lose anyone extremely valuable I am sending you." Nothing changed on Kara's face but her fist tightened " Also the fact that you don't have any family that helps things quite a bit now doesn't it?" Henderson gave a smirk, Kara knew we was thinking of her grandmother who had died a few years ago. " So you will report to the docks at 0900 next Monday morning, your new head doctor will be Dr. Jason Nicholson he is one of the best doctors in the military so don't screw up! And you will be serving under the command of Captain Scott Tracy."

"Sir no disrespect but what about my patients?" Kara said as desperation kicked in

"No worries Johnson will take over, and you are from today forth dismissed from this facility. Now get out of my sight"

Kara really had the desire to protest but knew that he still ranked higher than her so left with a curt "yes sir." Making her way to the lockers she saw Jesse just getting in. Not saying a word she began to pack up her few items she kept on base. Startled Jesse stopped what she had been doing "What in the world are you doing Kara?"

Kara didn't stop packing " I am being sent on ship to replace a doctor that is leaving I am to leave next Monday and today is my last day in this facility. Henderson has decided I am the least valuable and since I have no family feels free to over me up to the sea. Not To mention I will be under the command of Captain SCOTT TRACY " With a little more force than needed she slammed her locker closed finally looking at Jesse who had a murderous look on her face.

"HE'S DONE WHAT?! What does he think sending you off like that? That sexist pig! How dare he bring up your Grandmother, and least valuable he needs some brain surgery if he thinks you are the most valuable! And not to mention you will be in an enclosed space with that wretched.." Jesse continued on her rant while Kara sighed and took a seat looking at the picture of her Grandmother. When Jesse actually looked at her, she stopped mid rant and sat down next to Kara with a quieter voice said "Oh sweetie she would be proud of you and you know she would storm up to Henderson and give him a piece of her mind if she was still here."

Kara gave a small smile and looked up at Jesse " yes she would, or she would say 'Kara why don't you tell that man off break that quiet mold you hold so dear and show who you really are?'" At that Jesse laughed.

"That to, now why don't I help you bring this box out to your car and I'll be over to help you pack tonight and we will make Mike Barbeque up some grub for us huh?"

" oh well I wouldn't want to put you or Mike in too much trouble."

"Hun, we are your friends and you are way too much of a push over. Maybe actually being put in a new environment will make you open up."

Monday morning

Kara stared up the ship where she would be spending the next year on, this would be like high school all over again hopefully she would never have to see the face of Scott Tracy other than for a quick check up. All of the sudden she was tapped on the shoulder turning around she found the face of a young man if not boy "Hi are you doctor Isaac ?" with a nod the boy smiled "Great I am Jack Macmillan and I am to escort you on board and show you to Dr. Nichols office ."

"My name is Kara Isaac nice to meet you Mr. Macmillan, please the lead the way." With that both Jack and Kara carried her stuff up the platform to the deck where they quickly made their way below. Unknown to them they had been watched the entire way.

Scott's pov

He had been on this ship for a long period of time and finally they were docking but only for a day to pick up more supplies, and pick up their replacement doctor. Which he had only been informed of two days ago; of whom it actually was. Least to say he was less than happy, Kara Elizabeth Isaac was to be the newest member of his crew. The girl who he had been at war with through high school was now going to be within close quarters with him for a year. This was going to be a very long year.

From what he remembered of her she was a quiet mousy girl, who had always looked awkward following her much more open friend Jesse Hanson. They were the most suprising friends considering Jesse could have fit in with the any group she desired but had chosen to be with Kara. Scott could never figure out why he loved picking on Kara, playing pranks on her to see if he could break that shell she always had. He had only been successful a few times in making her crack but in those moments when she would yell at him it lasted for no more than a few seconds before her ice queen façade was back and he knew her next prank would be brutal. All his friends never believed she was the ones pulling those pranks but he knew thanks to Jesse.

_" Scott Tracy, I need to talk to you" Jesse said dragging Scott away from his friends. Once a safe distance away she faced him "I don't know what your problem is but you keep pulling these jokes on Kara and you're the only one I know who can make her explode! Now stop otherwise I am going to make you feel so much pain you can't even comprehend got it? She is too sweet of a girl to have to deal with the likes of a rich spoiled brat." With that she turned and left leaving a stunned Scott. Even with that threat he still kept playing pranks but only when Jesse was not around to see.  
_

The day came Scott walked on deck and looked at the hustle and bustle of the deck as everyone prepared to leave. Scott had sent the newest crew member a Jack Macmillan to find Dr. Isaac and bring her on board. Secretly he hoped she wouldn't show but knew if she had received a order she would be here promptly. That's when he saw her, he froze the once awkward girl had grown up. Her once bushy hair now was long waves of chestnut rolling down her back, and the once awkward angles were now smooth womanly curves; as she began to board Scott was even more stunned when did she become drop dead gorgeous? Scott was in trouble he would need to keep his distance.

---------


	3. Chapter 3 Special Brew

The next day Kara woke up feeling nauseous, grabbing the garbage can near her bed she quickly deposited what was left of the little dinner she ate last night. "ugh… I hate being on water" there was a knock on the door with a groan she crawled from her bed thanking god her room was small. Opening the door there was a cheery Jack Macmillan "What are you doing here Jack at.." looking at the watch on her wrist "6:30 in the morning?"

His smiled only brightened as he saw that the cool doctor did not take to water as some of the directed to the commons before your first morning as the official second doctor onboard."At the word breakfast Kara grimaced, looking at the smiling face of Jack she held up a finger and shut the door. Quickly putting some clothes on and sighing at the pitiful sight before her she opened the door.

"okay lead the way, but please tell me they have tea." With that they were off Jack talking nonsense the entire way, while Kara hand on the wall tired to keep from dry heaving.

-------------

Scott yawned before taking a sip of his coffee he had twenty minutes before he needed to be on deck to talk to some of the maintenance crews about making sure everything was ready for some practice flights tomorrow. As he was getting ready to leave the commons in walked Kara and Jack, Scott couldn't help but notice that Kara was a slight shade of green. Smirking he called over the cook and told him to send Kara a special brew to help that lovely thing called sea sickness, with that he snuck out ignoring the look the cook sent his captain.

Kara sighed with the cup of tea in her hand taking a sip, her stomach seemed to stop rolling, Looking up at the cook "Thank you" the cook shook his head "sorry darlin' should of thanked captain' he one who said to make it, though it from the look of it you needed it."

Kara startled looked around the commons to see if Scott was indeed in the room but the cook interrupted her search "oh he already left but you will most likely see him at dinner darlin' you take care now. Can't have our new doc out of commission" Kara nodded before finishing her tea and following Jack back to the main hospital. Where she began reading up on some of patients and other members of the crew as doctor Nichols instructed.

For the next few months Kara and Scott maybe saw one another at dinner but never did they acknowledge each other. Neither knew what to say and feared that if they said something that an all out shouting match may start. So they kept to themselves and ignored the other.

Kara became very close with Jack who she came to think of as a younger brother very eager to please, but sometimes reckless. Also Dr. Nichols became her companion who she could share everything with, he was very quiet as well but from what she could tell a good doctor. He had mentioned taking a week break to visit his family in main and leaving Kara in charge since most of the time the hospital was only full of crew members with colds.

I know this is really slow but the next chapter should pick up and then we will move up to when the thunderbirds are around. If you could rate that would be awesome this is my first story so I am hoping for feed back THANKS!!!


	4. Chapter 4 A small Break

Thanks for the review

I will fix the mistakes soon after I get a few more chapters out. I need to stay on a roll before writer's block hits. 

Nine months had passed and still no contact was made between Kara and Scott, it seemed that neither wanted to take the first step. Kara was unsure of what to do let alone say, especially after noticing some things had changed from high school. Scott no longer played pranks, but that was due to the many already planned by some of the other crew members, also he seemed to hold a firm sense of responsibility no matter the situation. Shaking her head Kara tried to focus back on her task of cleaning and organizing one of the examination rooms. The fact that she kept thinking about Scott Tracy made her frown, why is it that she cant stop thinking about that man? Where in the world did it even come from? With a heavy sigh she didn't hear Dr. Nichols come in who only raised and eyebrow and his friends demeanor.

"Well that is one heavy sigh, what is on your mind Kara?"

At his voice she had spun around in surprise, but as always showed very little emotion " Oh, you scared me Jason. I didn't hear you come in, I am almost done in here and then I have an appointment with a sick patient who claims to need a women's touch." Kara almost scoffed at that.

"Ah yes Henry Miles is a womanizer" Jason chuckled " but you didn't answer my question Kara, what's wrong?"

Disappointed that she couldn't change the subject she said " It's just some things on my mind that shouldn't be there, yet I can't get rid of hi… them." Jason heard the sudden change but chose to ignore it for the sake of Kara's embarrassment.

"Well maybe this next week will do you some good, when we dock tomorrow I am going to spend some time with my family a few weeks I believe. " Kara looked surprised but nodded " you will e be in charge, they are bringing on a trainee who needs some experience on deck before his exams. You should have no problem with training him and the crew."

" Yes sir, is there anything I can do for you before you leave tomorrow?"

"No there isn't, you have done an amazing job here Kara don't let anyone tell you different." Jason left leaving Kara slightly stunned that he would say that. With a small smile she went to her patient in the next room who definitely was not sick.

The next few days went by fairly quickly Kara spent most of her time helping the trainee Caitlin Olson go through the steps of how this office was ran on a ship. Leaving Caitlin in the examination room to deal with any incoming patients Kara quickly went to her office to work on some paperwork that needed to be done. She was there for about fifteen minutes when Caitlin came running in "DOCTOR we have a problem there was an accident on deck! There is a lot of blood, and few broken bones we need you!"

" okay we need to move now! What room are they in?" Kara said as she began running out of the room Caitlin on her heals.

" Room 3, It was the closest and I had just finished cleaning it."

Nodding Kara walked into the room and froze, there was a lot of blood and a lot of people. Taking a quick breath she said " I want everyone out of here now! I need to stabilizes and I can't do that with five other people in here. Caitlin and Anne you stay in here I'll need some assistance." Everyone left except for Jack who was shaking and almost in tears. "Jack get out of here now!"

"But it was my fault I wasn't looking and… and I" swallowing he didn't get to finish as Caitlin escorted him out of the room.

Looking at down at the patient Kara was surprised to see Scott Tracy, she would find out the story later; right now she had to get down to work. It didn't take that long to get him into a good condition but it did take some time to set some bones and make sure there was no internal bleeding. She was so thankful that he was unconscious through this process because she can only imagine he would be a problem. Moving him into an observation room she attached him to an IV and began taking notes on his status. She looked up at him every few minutes but it wasn't purely for health reasons. He had grown even more handsome since high school and what scared Kara the most is that she was beginning to forget about what he did. What she wanted was to get to know the present Scott Tracy but as soon as that thought entered her mind she froze and got rid of it just as fast.

Taking one last look at Scott Kara sighed "what am I going to do about you Scott Tracy, what am I going to do?"

Leaving the room she didn't see his eyes flicker open.


	5. Chapter 5

To anyone who reads this I apologize due to school, work etc. I wont be able to keep this story going thanks to anyone who reviewed

I may pick this up once summer comes I havent decided yet


End file.
